


What light through yonder window breaks? It is ...

by Qem



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: ... - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Parallel Universes, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall wakes up from a horrible dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What light through yonder window breaks? It is ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeloh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeloh/gifts).



> Dedicated to Emeloh, who delights in tormenting me, and gave me the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _'Kain Highwind,' said Squall Leonhart, 'I have something I need to say to you. Ever since that time when you punched Zidane in the face... I thought you were so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you then, but I did not know how you would react.'_

Squall Leonhart woke up with a start, his body already automatically pulling one of the spells he had junctioned within. Although long term junctioning was generally frowned upon due to the impact upon memories, he just couldn't feel comfortable without Shiva cool embrace and mighty power being just within reach. It was comforting knowing that there was curaga and ultimate just settling at his finger tips - and while other GF's might be more powerful, Shiva's more like a friend.

Still, that dream. That dream had been...  
 _'Kain Highwind,' said Squall Leonhart, 'I have something I need to say to you. That night when you have to confess something to you. Ever since that time when you punched Zidane in the face... I thought you were so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you then, but I did not know how you would react.'_

Horrific.

It was weirdly detailed that colour dream - though everything felt rather unreal and unnatural. It felt like there was a wider range of colours and the movements were too quick. The faces were almost but not quite right.

And the names that rang in his head - outside of dreams he's never heard of them before, but they've been coming persistently night by night.

Normally though the dreams are more ordinary - mostly centered around camping & fighting. But lately, they've started taking a turn for the worst...

_'Oh Squall, you sweet talker you.' Kain dreamily sighed._

Perhaps this is a sign he should speak to Ellone again. She had said that she couldn't detect anything that they might be related to and he'd ended up shrugging it off as it hadn't seemed too serious at the time.

Clearly he had been wrong.


End file.
